cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Bones
=Bones (serie televisiva)= Da Wikipedia, l'enciclopedia libera. Vai a: navigazione, cerca Bones è una serie televisiva statunitense prodotta dal 2005 al 2013. Protagonista della serie è Temperance "Bones" Brennan, un'antropologa forense che, per via della sua bravura e competenza nell'analisi di resti umani, viene spesso chiamata a collaborare con l'agente Seeley Booth dell'FBI alla risoluzione di complicati casi di omicidio. La serie è liberamente ispirata alle avventure di Temperance Brennan, l'omonimo personaggio letterario protagonista dei romanzi dell'antropologa forense Kathy Reichs (essa stessa una delle produttrici di Bones). Bones è trasmessa in prima visione negli Stati Uniti da Fox dal 13 settembre 2005, mentre in Italia è trasmessa in chiaro da Rete 4 e sul satellite da Fox Life. Trama http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=1 modifica Washington. La dottoressa Temperance Brennan è un'antropologa forense di fama internazionale che lavora con il suo staff per il Jeffersonian Institute (nome di fantasia, ispirato allo Smithsonian Institution, vero museo di scienze naturali), oltre che essere una scrittrice di romanzi di successo ispirati alla sua professione. Un giorno Temperance viene contattata dall'agente dell'FBI Seeley Booth per aiutarlo a risolvere un caso di omicidio in cui il cadavere della vittima è in condizioni molto deteriorate (decomposizione, combustione e mummificazione), e per la cui identificazione è necessaria l'analisi delle ossa; i due avevano già lavorato assieme in passato, e non si erano presi in simpatia, ma stavolta decidono di mettere da parte il loro risentimento e tornano a collaborare. L'indagine viene presto risolta e, visti i risultati, da quel momento "Bones" ("Ossa" - così Temperance viene soprannominata da Booth) e la sua squadra iniziano a collaborare assiduamente con Booth e il Bureau per risolvere casi di omicidio all'apparenza molto complicati. Episodi http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=2 modifica Il 29 marzo 2012 la serie è stata rinnovata per un'ottava stagione,[3]. Personaggi e interpreti http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=3 modifica Personaggi principali http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=4 modifica *Temperance "Bones" Brennan (stagioni 1-in corso), interpretata da Emily Deschanel, doppiata da Roberta Pellini. Antropologa forense del Jeffersonian Institute di Washington, oltre che una scrittrice di libri gialli. Il soprannome "Bones" (in inglese: "Ossa") è riferito alla sua professione. *Seeley Booth (stagioni 1-in corso), interpretato da David Boreanaz, doppiato da Fabrizio Temperini. Agente dell'FBI, viene affiancato dalla dottoressa Brennan nelle indagini che contemplano il ritrovamento di resti umani non identificabili. Ex cecchino dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti, ha un figlio, avuto dalla sua ex fidanzata. Ha un problema con il vizio del gioco d'azzardo. *Angela Montenegro (stagioni 1-in corso), interpretata da Michaela Conlin, doppiata da Tatiana Dessi (stagioni 1-4, 6-in corso) e da Barbara Villa (stagione 5). Specializzata nella ricostruzione facciale forense, è la migliore amica di Bones. *Jack Hodgins (stagioni 1-in corso), interpretato da T. J. Thyne, doppiato da Franco Mannella. Entomologo ed esperto di spore, di minerali e di particolati, è caratterizzato dalla sua ossessione per le teorie di cospirazione. *Zack Addy (stagioni 1-3), interpretato da Eric Millegan, doppiato da Emiliano Coltorti. Giovane ma già valido assistente della dottoressa Brennan, ha un dottorato in antropologia forense. Molto legato al dottor Hodgins, rispetto a lui è molto legato al suo lavoro al punto da estraniarsi dalla realtà, ha sempre vissuto nel garage di Hodgins e nel finale della seconda stagione viene mandato in Iraq dal governo tuttavia nel primo episodio tornerà stabilmente ad eseguire il proprio lavoro al Jeffersonian. A causa dello sciopero degli sceneggiatori del 2008-2009 si dovette trovare un finale alternativo alla terza stagione e fu così che nell'ultimo episodio si scoprirà essere l'insospettabile secondo discepolo di Gormogon (un pericoloso serial killer cannibale) e sarà quindi arrestato e ricoverato in un manicomio criminale, è proprio per questo motivo che tra la quarta e la quinta stagione farà parte del cast (seppur da guest star) in 3 episodi. Verrà sostituito al Jeffersonian da una serie di giovani tirocinanti. *Daniel Goodman (stagione 1), interpretato da Jonathan Adams, doppiato da Roberto Draghetti. È il responsabile del Jeffersonian e il capo di Bones, nella seconda stagione lascia l'incarico a Camille Saroyan per poi prendersi 2 mesi sabbatici ma di lui non si saprà più nulla. *Camille "Cam" Saroyan (stagioni 2-in corso), interpretata da Tamara Taylor, doppiata da Irene Di Valmo. È la nuova responsabile del Jeffersonian. È una patologa, ed il suo metodo di lavoro spesso contrasta con quello della dottoressa Brennan sia per la sua posizione di autorità, sia per la sua passata relazione sentimentale con Booth. *Lance Sweets (stagioni 3-in corso), interpretato da John Francis Daley, doppiato da Andrea Mete. Sweets è un giovane psicologo dell'FBI che inizialmente deve valutare l'operato di Booth. Dopo le iniziali incomprensioni, Booth riconosce le sue qualità e lo fa collaborare alle sue indagini, dove si rivela imbattibile nel tracciare i profili dei sospettati. *http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Emily_Deschanel_at_the_2009_Tribeca_Film_Festival.jpgEmily Deschanel interpreta Temperance Brennan *David Boreanaz interpreta Seeley Booth *Michaela Conlin interpreta Angela Montenegro *Tamara Taylor interpreta Camille Saroyan *John Francis Daley interpreta Lance Sweets Personaggi secondari http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=5 modifica *Sam Cullen (stagione 1), interpretato da John M. Jackson. È il direttore dell'FBI e capo di Booth. *Caroline Julian (stagioni 1-in corso), interpretata da Patricia Belcher. È un procuratore, i cui metodi "giudiziari" sullo svolgimento delle indagini sovente si scontrano con quelli "scientifici" della dottoressa Brennan. *Parker Booth (stagioni 1-in corso), interpretato da Ty Panitz. È il figlio di Booth. *Russ Brennan/Kyle Keenan (stagioni 1-in corso), interpretato da Loren Dean. È il fratello di Temperance. *Matthew Brennan/Max Keenan (stagioni 2-in corso), interpretato da Ryan O'Neal. È il padre di Temperance. Ha abbandonato la figlia quando era ancora bambina e dalla seconda stagione rientrerà nella vita di Temperance cercando di recuperare il tempo perso riavvicinandosi alla figlia ed aiutandola anche a risolvere alcuni casi *Gordon "Gordon Gordon" Wyatt (stagioni 2-in corso), interpretato da Stephen Fry. È inizialmente un terapista che Booth è costretto a frequentare a seguito di un particolare incidente. Si rivela comunque una persona dallo spiccato intuito, capace di aiutare Booth e Temperance in svariati casi. Successivamente decide di seguire la sua vera passione e diventa uno chef, ma anche in questa nuova veste trova il modo di essere d'aiuto ai suoi due amici. *Gormogon (stagione 3), interpretato da Laurence Todd Rosenthal. È il principale antagonista di Bones e Booth durante la terza stagione; è un serial killer cannibale. *Hannah Burley (stagione 6), interpretata da Katheryn Winnick. È l'ex ragazza di Booth. I tirocinanti della dottoressa Brennan http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=6 modifica *Daisy Wick (stagioni 4-in corso), interpretata da Carla Gallo. Tirocinante della dottoressa Brennan. È un'eccentrica e molto capace antropologa. I suoi strani modi provocano spesso irritazione nei colleghi, ma grazie all’aiuto di Sweets (il suo fidanzato che chiama sempre Lancillotto) impara parzialmente a controllarsi. *Wendell Bray (stagioni 4-in corso), interpretato da Michael Grant Terry. Tirocinante della dottoressa Brennan. È "il più normale" tra gli assistenti della Brennan; è apprezzato da tutti i lavoratori del Jeffersonian e anche da Booth, nella quinta stagione inizia una relazione con Angela Montenegro che però, data la differenza d'età e un possibile matrimonio derivante dalla presunta gravidanza di Angela, termina nel giro di qualche mese. *Colin Fisher (stagioni 4-in corso), interpretato da Joel Moore. Tirocinante della dottoressa Brennan. È un ragazzo molto strano. I suoi discorsi sono spesso deprimenti, cinici e malinconici; nella sesta stagione si scopre che è stato ricoverato per depressione. *Vincent Nigel Murray (stagioni 4-6), interpretato da Ryan Cartwright. Tirocinante della dottoressa Brennan. Originario del Regno Unito, è il più intelligente ma anche il più seccante tra gli assistenti della dottoressa. Dotato di una memoria incredibile, riesce a ricordare una grandissima quantità di date, avvenimenti, statistiche e numeri. È ateo. Pur se eterosessuale, in passato ha avuto delle esperienze omosessuali. Nella sesta stagione scopre di aver vinto 1.000.000 di dollari in un quiz televisivo, ed in seguito a ciò abbandona momentaneamente il lavoro al Jeffersonian, salvo poi ritornare sui suoi passi. Viene ucciso da Jacob Broadsky nel corso della sesta stagione. Dopo questo fatto, Angela Montenegro e Jack Hodgins decidono di chiamare il loro bambino Vincent. *Clark Edison (stagioni 4-in corso), interpretato da Eugene Byrd. Tirocinante della dottoressa Brennan. È un antropologo di grandissime capacità, ma solitamente distaccato e a tratti irritato dagli excursus privati del team, solo nella quinta stagione riesce finalmente ad aprirsi con i suoi colleghi raccontando particolari privati della sua vita; nella sesta stagione va a lavorare a Chicago, ma quando scopre che la Brennan è tornata al Jeffersonian decide di ritornare a lavorare con lei. *Arastoo Vaziri (stagioni 4-in corso), interpretato da Pej Vahdat. Tirocinante della dottoressa Brennan. Molto riservato e garbato, è l'unico personaggio di religione musulmana. Questo fatto comporta inizialmente qualche incomprensione o diffidenza, che si risolve però con il dialogo e la chiarezza; è un appassionato di Baseball. Nella sesta stagione si scopre che è passato da antropologia forense ad antropologia culturale, trasferendosi al museo di Baghdad, ma anche lui torna alla base solo per poter lavorare con la Brennan. Colonna sonora http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=7 modifica La canzone strumentale che accompagna i titoli di testa della serie è stata scritta e realizzata dal duo musicale statunitense The Crystal Method. Citazioni e riferimenti http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=8 modifica *La scrittrice e produttrice Kathy Reichs appare in un cameo nell'11º episodio della seconda stagione, Il doppio volto della fede, nel ruolo della professoressa Constance Wright, un'antropologa forense della commissione di laurea di Zack Addy.[4] *Nel 15º episodio della seconda stagione, Delitto per delitto, si scopre che la protagonista dei libri di Temperance Brennan è proprio Kathy Reichs. *Nel 7º episodio della quinta stagione, Uno strano chef, poco dopo il 5' minuto, si può notare sulla lavagna luminosa una radiografia di Homer Simpson: quest'apparizione è giustificata dal fatto che il famoso doppiatore americano Dan Castellaneta (voce originale di Homer Simpson) ha avuto un piccolo ruolo nell'episodio in questione, come parte della The Simpsons' Scavenger Hunt (un'iniziativa della Fox realizzata nel 2009 per festeggiare il ventennale de I Simpson[5]). *In diversi episodi della serie compare, nella parte del padre di Angela Montenegro, Billy Gibbons, voce e chitarra degli ZZ Top. Il nome completo del personaggio interpretato da Michaela Conlin è Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro, dove i due nomi centrali sono gli stessi della chitarra Gibson Les Paul di Gibbons. Inoltre in un episodio della serie egli chiede a Hodgins di aiutarlo a recuperare la sua macchina, la celebre "Eliminator" degli ZZ Top, da alcuni motociclisti. *Nell'episodio Morte di una reginetta della quinta stagione vi è uno forte riferimento al personaggio di Freddy Krueger. Infatti, uno dei protagonisti secondari dell'episodio, un sadico bidello, è interpretato proprio da Robert Englund, colui che nella serie cinematografica Nightmare aveva dato il volto al personaggio. Vari sono i riferimenti alla serie horror: ad esempio, lo stanzino del bidello è simile al covo di Freddy Krueger, ricolmo di armi da taglio. Uno dei personaggi secondari si chiama addirittura Eddie Krueger. *Nell'episodio Un alieno in fondo al mare della sesta stagione, c'è un riferimento a Guerre stellari. Booth si lamenta con un collega che non coglie il riferimento, commentando «Come mai andando a dormire ero Han Solo e al risveglio sono Obi-Wan Kenobi?» Riconoscimenti http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=9 modifica Dal 2006 Bones ha ottenuto diverse candidature agli Emmy Award, Satellite Award, Teen Choice Award, Young Artist Award e NAACP Image Award. Nel 2009 ha vinto un BMI TV Music Award ai BMI Film & TV Awards. In Italia, nel maggio 2010, Bones è stata proclamata la miglior serie televisiva dell'anno al Telefilm Festival di Milano[6] mentre nel 2011, sempre durante lo stesso festival, è arrivata al secondo posto nelle migliori serie televisive dell'anno.[7] Durante l'aprile del 2012, la testata online buddyTV ha eletto Bones come la 10ª miglior serie mai prodotta dalla 20th Century Fox.[8] Crossover http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=10 modifica *Nel 25º episodio della quarta stagione, Desiderio di maternità, è avvenuto un particolare crossover tra Bones e la serie TV a cartoni animati I Griffin: nell'episodio, Seeley Booth è vittima di allucinazioni, e si ritrova più volte a conversare con Stewie Griffin. *Nel 7º episodio della nona stagione de I Griffin, Road to the North Pole, David Boreanaz appare a Stewie e Brian come l'amichevole "Aurora Boreanaz". L'anno dopo aver incontrato Brian e Stewie, aiutandoli a trovare riparo, fa l'occhiolino a Babbo Natale in salute. Spin-off http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=11 modifica Il 21 aprile 2011 all'interno della sesta stagione di Bones è stato trasmesso l'episodio La mappa del tesoro, un backdoor pilot che ha introdotto i personaggi dello spin-off Il risolutore. Protagonista della nuova serie è Walter Sherman, un veterano della guerra d'Iraq e compagno d'armi di Seeley Booth. Il risolutore ha debuttato negli Stati Uniti il 12 gennaio 2012, ma è stata cancellata al termine dell'unica stagione prodotta. Note http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bones_(serie_televisiva)&action=edit&section=12 modifica #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(serie_televisiva)#cite_ref-1 ^'] (EN) "Bones" poster. movieposterdb.com. URL consultato in data 19 settembre 2011. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(serie_televisiva)#cite_ref-2 '^] (EN) Taglines for "Bones". imdb.com. URL consultato in data 19 settembre 2011. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(serie_televisiva)#cite_ref-3 ^'] (EN) Bill Gorman. 'Bones' Renewed By Fox For An Eighth Season. ''tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com, 29 marzo 2012. URL consultato in data 29 marzo 2012. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(serie_televisiva)#cite_ref-4 '''^] (EN) Full cast and crew for "Bones" Judas on a Pole (2006). imdb.com. URL consultato in data 19 settembre 2011. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(serie_televisiva)#cite_ref-5 ^'] Simpson scavenger hunt week: la caccia alle citazioni del cartone nei telefilm Fox. ''tvblog.it, 16 novembre 2009. URL consultato in data 20 gennaio 2011. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(serie_televisiva)#cite_ref-6 '''^] Telefilm Festival: Bones batte il dr. House. sorrisi.com, 9 maggio 2010. URL consultato in data 19 settembre 2011. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(serie_televisiva)#cite_ref-7 ^'] Telefilm Festival 2011 - The Vampire Diaries serie più amata. ''tvblog.it, 4 luglio 2011. URL consultato in data 8 ottobre 2011. #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(serie_televisiva)#cite_ref-8 '''^] (EN) The 25 Greatest Fox Shows of All Time. BuddyTV.com. URL consultato in data 12 ottobre 2012.